


Starlight Divination

by DevilRanger



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilRanger/pseuds/DevilRanger
Summary: Following an accident with her staff while practicing, Amitie's magical prowess is hindered.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Starlight Divination

**Author's Note:**

> [Slightly detailed depiction of nausea and vomit, proceed with caution]

> _Good luck, starlight._

The night wasn’t perfect. It was summer and everything felt unreasonably hot, yet the air was humid and heavy after the rain from earlier on in the day, and some of the ground was left with giant puddles of mud. It was a clash of various mixed events that left one feeling uneasy and ready to go home...but not her. Not the girl with the Puyo hat sitting comfortably on top of her head. Despite it being close to midnight, she was fully ready to keep practicing no matter what. She had been in the forest for around two hours by now, perfecting every little piece of her magic. From the position of her feet and body to match the position of the example in her notebook, to the precise intonation of the poems relating to each spell, and finally the exertion of said wizardry from the tip of her Staff.

Her Sun Staff, a precious heirloom passed down for centuries, worked as the connection between herself and magic. She didn’t know much about it, nor did anyone around her. Her friends had absolutely no idea, even her four eyed, snarky friend looked at it in awe and mystery when she carried it around, and he was the one who should know it all! Her teacher also always seemed to masterfully avoid any questions, it was really weird. She would ask a relative...if there was one to ask, as her mother passed away when she was a child, the passing being the whole reason she carried the staff. 

She was a little embarrassed to admit that at first she used to throw around and play with it like a kid who had just found a cool stick in the forest, but had it not been for that she would have never found out about the secrets it held: holding it with two hands at night would sometimes give off a ray of white light from the front side of the staff, shining away from her. The cool stick had now evolved into the coolest of them all, but it was now clear this was no ordinary toy of a sun on a rod. Her playful attitude took charge and experimented with it, and lo and behold in the future years she’d come to learn how to handle it better, like an eccentric instrument with a beautiful sound that no one but her knew how to play. With time and dedication, her notebook came to be a combination of spells, stemming from her own experimentation and, even though they had no precise information on the Staff, from the spells found in her school library’s history books. Her goal of discovering the secrets of that Staff eventually intertwined with her desire to become a magician, one people could rely on, and so was the reason she was in that forest in the first place...

_“Bah, get really real! Just a little bit more practice!”_  
Yeah, alright, maybe she did get lost in thought from time to time. To be fair, she was a bit tired. She never had time to practice becoming ‘a wonderful magician~’ during the day as she would be heavily focused on her day-to-day routine, mainly rotating around school, homework and spending time with her friends whenever the chance was available. She enjoyed every moment of her life, but wanting to improve her magic abilities to the best of her abilities, she took it upon herself to start training at night in Primp Forest. Yes, that meant she arrived a bit late and groggy to school because of it, but it was all ok! She could manage it all, she always has, and it was all worth it. She always went home carrying happiness and pride after a good training, and tonight would be no different. 

_“Let’s just do this one more time! I know I can get it down._ _"_  
Taking in a deep breath, she gripped the end of her Staff and, remembering the pose in her notebook, raised it up to the skies. The handle got a bit hot, but that was okay.  
_“Luminescence!”_  
The staff let out a handful of light from the center part of the sun, just like she had once done as a child except now it was much brighter. It was still night, and the staff only did so much, but it was beautiful, giving contrast to the dark sky and turning the creepy and dark atmosphere around her into a highlight showcase of each part of the nature around her. The giant trees, the sparkles in grass from dew, even small bugs that quickly hid when the lights turned on. It was a surprising sight to behold.   
_"Ahaha! Yes! Aaaah, I'm so glad I can still do it~"  
Ok, ok, ok. I think that's enough training for now. I'll keep going tomorrow."  
  
_She lowered the staff and down with it came the light. It was a pretty good practice, but gotta' know when to end it. She started packing her stuff on her backpack, but not before going through her notes again. It was just always fun to see how she had progressed from a blank page to what it was now. There were a few spells that she picked up from the library books that she couldn't get down just yet, they never worked out despite her training. She knew she would get them in time, but it still felt a bit taunting to see some things that were just...there, and she couldn't do them yet!  
Eh, but with time. All with time...  
Although, it couldn't hurt to do one more, could it?  
She randomly rummaged through the last pages of her notes, to that one spell that had always struck her as odd: starlight divination. There was no description, no history, and only a vague guide on how to perform it.  
_"Hmm...aaaah, I need to go home...but I've got this! I've been doing my training very well, and trying it once can't be bad."  
_She lifted up her staff, set her aim at one of the trees for the sake of a focus point, planted her feet down on the ground in the proper position and began the small chant that was imprinted in the pages of her notebook.   
_Spectrum of color, all the divine shades and contrasts that fill you with life.  
Avoid all the orange with the sin of all pride, starlight divination, fulfill my own time!"_

Nothing. No spell.  
_ "Eh? Come ooon, I had it! Let me try again."  
_ She performed the ritual again, only louder this time.

...still nothing.  
_ "Come on! I've been working so hard...dumb spell!"  
_ A side of her told her to just leave it for another day, and to pack up training for now...but the other side of her pushed her to keep going. She couldn’t give up yet! There was more, and how could she become a wonderful magician if she didn’t work harder? It would be silly and somewhat pathetic to give up now. The spell didn't even look that hard!  
_ "I have worked so hard! This should work!"  
_

And so, she tried once again,  
and again,  
and again.  
Still nothing.  
She was getting angrier with each attempt. She knew it could be left for another time, but come on! One more time, f eet planted, firm as hell. A scorching fire of determination in her eyes. Stiff arms gripping the rod of the staff and aiming at the bark of the tree. Her yelling descended from poetic to plainly forceful.  
_ "Spectrum of color and all the divine  shades and contrast that fill you with life.  
Avoid all the orange with the sin of all pride,  STARLIGHT DIVINATION, FULFILL MY OWN TIME!"  
_ She couldn’t fully see it as the staff was facing away from her, but there was a string of light rays coming from the center of the staff. It cycled through violet, indigo, blue, green, orange and-  
Orange.  
It stopped at orange. Eh? She noticed for a small second and almost pointed the staff down before it suddenly took action of its own. A loud thunder ruptured the tranquil sound of the forest, a strong ray of lightning struck the tree she was aiming at and the staff produced a recoil so strong it sent her flying against the trees behind her.

**_"GAH!"_ **

Thrown like she was weightless towards the bark, her whole body clashed against the trunk and knocked her out cold.

_..._

_"Uuuughh..."_

The first sense that came back to her was her touch. All of her body laid on the ground, she could feel the patches of grass through her fingertips and dirt all over her legs. Her hearing came next as she heard herself complain while getting up, slowly finding strength in her limbs to push herself against gravity.  
The next was smell. Strong, dry and overwhelming.  
Something was burning.  
Her eyes suddenly opened out of fear, and looking forward was nothing but a sketching on the bark of the tree she remembered aiming towards, and its leaves...scorched earth was laid upon its leaves. It hadn't spread to the other trees in the forest, but it wouldn't be long before a potential spark for a forest fire. All rushing through her mind was how to extinguish the fire, and quickly. There's no lake laying around nearby, nor a bucket she could really pick it up with, and she's in the middle of the forest and at least 10 minutes away from any person. It would be way too much time. What to do, what to do...?

"Wait, the staff!"  
Right, the staff, her magic. She completely forgot about her spells for a moment. With the colored part of her staff facing up, Amitie noticed the staff a few feet away from her laying down on the ground. She rushed to it, and stretched her hand to raise it from its position.

...nausea.  A horrible melody of nausea.  
The closer her hand approached the bottom half of her staff, the more her entrails revolted and fought against one another. It was so strong she felt her stomach fight back against her neck, her head get lighter and her mind get infected with poison.  She pulled her hand, no, her whole body faster than she could think, tripping in a branch that had been laying there all the time. The hard breaths filling her chest failed to compare to the intensity of reaching for that seemingly innocent staff.  What the hell was that…?  
For a moment she resented going back to it, but there was no time for that. She needed to put out the fire that was slowly but ever so surely spreading outside of its desired range. She got up, had a moment to gulp her fears and tried again.  


She didn't even raise her whole arm when the sense of nausea came back. Strong, revolting, with a smell of putrid meat that overfilled her senses. The intrusiveness also extended to the rest of her body, with her legs weak and ready to collapse and her mind filled with inhuman intrusive thoughts. Her whole contraption felt ready to collapse, and so she did. Her stomach, winning the battle against her digestive system, let out a stream of everything captive in her system through her mouth and slightly up her nose. She went down on her knees into that puddle of herself and collapsed from the shock that her body laid upon her. 

Last thing she managed to catch was the tree she had unwillingly lit on fire, and the leaves of the one adjacent to it starting to adopt the season from its neighbor. 

_ "I...wait..." _

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, and by default first multi-chapter fanfic.  
> I want to give it time, but I had it on the backlog for so long that I felt a need to put it out there. I'll probably do some more fics between chapters here and there but I needed to start with something.  
> All constructive criticism welcome, of course.


End file.
